The adventure 2 save runescape
by Smog1050
Summary: OMG! its like lord of the rings meets runescape! U cant wait 2 read this story you want 2 read this story so read it! O and Chapter 2 is up!
1. The begining

"**The journeys 2 save Runescape"**

**Chapter: 1**

"**And so it begins"**

**First off I do not own the runescape name or anything in runescape except my player and players I make up. **

**The little boy was running from the goblins that were chaseing after him "Ah!" the little boy screamed tripping over a stick and looked up at the ugly green goblins in there small green armor chaseing after him passing the lumbridge castel and getting in between the to of the shop and castel.**

**"HA!" One of the goblins yelled as u could smell his smelling breath a mile away "U can't run now" He added smiling.**

**"Please…… I am sorry" the little boy replied about ready to cry **

"**Like that's really going to work" laughed another goblin from the back**

"**Besides who's going to save you o that's right no one!" **

**"Iban Blast!" Shouted a wizard in his dark mystic robes (Hey that's me Hi me! waves ) cried out at once the flames shout out of his staff of iban and hit the goblins killing the leader instantly. "Now unless you want your fate to end up like your leader I suggest you leave here and the boy alone got it?" **

**The Goblins just stood there astonished by the death of there leader and of how powerful the spell was but they quickly ran off in the other direction.**

"**Thanks mister they could have killed me if it wasn't for u" The boy said takeing his fenmarkie hat off and smiling at the wizard but as he looked at were the wizard was he saw he was walking down the road he quickly followed him.**

"**What do you want now?" I quickly turned around facing the little boy with a serious look on his face.**

"**Um my names Pharaoh………what's yours?" Pharaoh asked looking puzzled**

**"Joey…." I replied and started to walk around some more and noticed he was still behind me. **

"**So that's a pretty nice book there what kind is it? I mean I know that there are three of them but which on do you got?" He asked looking puzzled and looking up at the sky.**

"**Zammorack….." I replied and I kept walking and kept seeing he was behind me **

"**So isn't zammorack the evil one? I mean your not evil I mean you saved me" He replied to my reply **

**"Look! Just because I saved your miserable live once doesn't mean im nice! Who knows maybe next time some one try's to kill you I might just sit back and eat popcorn and watch you die!" I said yelling at him **

**As we began walking down the Roads 2 the fork between draynor village and lumbridge and faldor and dranory mansion as we kept walking past and got infront of the draynor manor**

"**Look out!" The boy said yelling then I saw a arrow coming straight towards us then I pushed him out of the way. **

**End of chapter 1 **

**:O! Omg I hope im alive! And I hope I survive will I? Or will I die? Who knows not me that's for sure! Reply and ill post chapter two Sorry its short but not much to say about the first chapter but the second chapter trust me its going 2 be good so plz review and ill add chapter 2 up soon.**


	2. The team is formed

**The adventure to save Runescape **

**Chapter2: The Team is formed**

**Ok before I start I just want to think you guys for posting and heres chapter to but before we see if im alive or dead we have some legal stuff to go threw lucky us  I do not own runescape places well maybe some of the made up places….. So on with the story I hope im alive…. **

"**Wind blast!" I said yelling when I hit the ground I saw the spell worked and the arrow landed by my neck which means if I wouldn't have used it when I did it would have hit me.**

**"Next time you won't be so lucky Joey" Said a girl wearing black dragon hide armor and put another arrow in her long magic bow from on atop of the hill. **

**"Why are you shooting at Joey" Pharo asked scared and puzzled "He saved me he cant be evil" **

**"Then he hasn't told you everything kid my names Amy and he murdered my best friend….I mean sure he claimed it was a accident but no way it could have he aimed it right at her and now hes going to join her" She said with so much hatred in her eyes **

**Just then a earth quake began to happen "What's going on Joey!" Pharo yelled scared**

**"I don't know there's never been a earth quake here in fact any where in this world" I yelled back then saw Amy fall in the whole just then I teleported me and Pharo back to lumbridge and were both relived that the earthquake hasn't happened there. **

**"Is she dead……" Pharo said looking down tears flowing down her eyes. **

**"I don't know….." I said starting to walk off and back were we first were going only this time stopping in draynor village were it seemed like the earth quake never even happened there was no broken glass ground all together even were Amy was the whole was filled up we arrived upon a old dusty house. **

**"Um Joey…. Did you really kill her friend…? I mean you wouldn't do that right I mean your truly good at heart right?" Pharo asked trying to make since of everything that he heard from **

**"Just come on!" I said annoyed and walking into the house looking around to see any one was in there "Hey old man you here?" **

"**Look out Joey its that guy that robed the bank!" Pharo yelled in fright **

"**Ha Ha" laughed a old man in white robes and glasses and a party hat. "Im no thief besides if that makes me a thief that makes Joey a thief" He continued laughing. **

**"Pharo this is Cedrick or as every one calls him old man" I said laughing "He taut me everything I know about spells and everything I know basically" I continued laughing. **

**"So what brings you here Joey" The old man said sitting down at his desk.**

**"Tell me when has there ever been a earthquake in runescape? I mean it has never happened before so why is it happening now?" I asked getting serious **

**"O yes the earthquake it seems that there's a powerful demon at work far greater then you could ever imagine" he replied beginning to smoke a pipe **

**"Well ill just go and destroy him" I said pointing out **

**"He doesn't want to destroy us at least not yet hes after something" He replied just looking at some scrolls **

**"Well what then!" I began to get angry and more so by the minute **

**"He wants the 10 rings" He said beginning to read some more scrolls **

**"What rings old man!" I was still angry and it was beginning to show I was losing my temper **

**"The 10 rings of the gods!" He said becoming even more angry then I was "And the main 1 that has most of the power is here in this village!" **

**"Well then what am I suppose to do about it!" I yelled right back at him **

**"Simple!" He said getting up "Im forming a team to get the other 9 and destroy them" He added while pulling out a pile of books and taking out a ring. **

**"That's it isn't it?" I said looking at it**

**"Yes but I want you to lead the team" He said with a cough and sitting down smiling **

**"Good give me the ring then" I began to reach for it but he pulled it back**

**"No!" He yanked it away from me "It will corrupt u!" he yelled at me "He has to take it" he said pointing at pharo.**

**"Me!" he looked surprised "im just a kid I cant take it!" **

**"You have to!" he said handing out the ring to the boy "take it runescape will depend on you and Joey and the rest of the team to get and destroy the rest of the rings and if you don't and this monster gets the rings he will have enough power to destroy runescape" he said handing the ring to pharo. **

**Pharo took the ring and instantly put it in his pocket. "Wait who's the rest of this team!" I yelled and have waited wanting to know for the longest time. **

**"Ah! Simple enough here comes one of them now" he said looking at the door and instantly I saw my jaw drop open in shock **

**"U!" We both shouted at the same time "How did you survive I saw you fall!" I yelled **

**"Well lucky for me I hade a rope and I just barely got up before the ground closed" Amy replied angry as I was **

**"O Joey I got some one from your friends list to help **

**For once in this entire conversation I was finally glade to know one of my friends was going to be with me **

**"Who? Pj? O? Who!" I yelled and I couldn't wait to find out who **

**"O here he comes now!" The old man smiled and as soon as I saw who it was I put my hand over my face. **

**"Hey Joey" a Teen my age walked in with rune pl8 legs and helm and rune sword and rune kite **

**"You are kidding me! Kill?" I was incomplete shock. **

**"U know Joey im mad you didn't tell me you were going to destroy runescape I could have helped you" he said acting like he was upset**

**"You idiot!" I yelled "Im not trying to destroy runescape im trying to save it so I can destroy it!" **

**"O….." He said looking confused **

**"Look I don't got time for this ok old man weres the first rings?" I said looking at him "Let's go pack your bags" **

**"Im not going with you Joey" He started to say weakly "here take these scrolls they will tell u everything you need to know including the monster trying to take over and were the rings are im afraid when you return I will not be here" he said even more weakly and instantly I knew what was wrong. **

**"Ill miss you friend" I said taking all the scrolls he handed me. **

**"Lets go guys" I said putting a back pack on and began to head out of the house and closed the door after every one left. **

**"Joey wears the first ring?" Kill asked **

**"Um by the scroll near castle wars" I said reading it. **

**"Great long journey ahead of us" Amy began to say then realized every one was already leaving her. **

**As we finally got there we all stopped as we saw the horrific site in front of us…….Castle wars was on fire and right there was the Biggest Ugliest…………….**

**The end **

**Hi Thanks guys for reviewing and now I want to say something kill cows is my actual friend on runescape and hes not a complete idiot…..well not all the time…..well maybe most of the time……ok there's like a few moments were hes not but hey hes still my friend and im not a level 50 mage im a level 71 mage and trust me next chapter more battles begin! And possibly a love story but with who! Read and find out and review!**


End file.
